finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evrae
Evrae is the guardian wyrm of Bevelle, and possibly one of the toughest storyline bosses in Final Fantasy X. When Cid takes Yuna's guardians on the Fahrenheit into Bevelle, the party faces Evrae. The team is forced to fight the beast on the deck of the airship. Battle During the battle, Cid appears on the turn list and supports the party in play by controlling the Fahrenheit. Tidus and Rikku have access to a Trigger Command, which will prompt Cid to move the ship either closer to, or further away from Evrae on his next turn. While close, Evrae has access to the dangerous melee attack, Stone Gaze, which deals light damage and petrification and, after inhaling, can perform the powerful Poison Breath attack, which damages the whole party and inflicts Poison. Evrae's Stone Gaze inflicts not only Petrify, but also Slow. While the Petrify is subject to normal mechanics, the Slow bypasses protections, even the full immunity granted by Slowproof or Ribbon. It can still be prevented with SOS Haste or Auto-Haste. While the Fahrenheit is far away, only magic, Lancet, Wakka's physical attacks and the Mix Overdrive can hit Evrae, but the Poison Breath will miss and Evrae will only use the weak Photon Spray attack; furthermore, on his turn, Cid will use the ship's mighty Guided Missiles attack to deal massive damage (although this can only be performed three times over the course of the battle). After some time Evrae will use Swooping Scythe, a relatively weak attack on the whole party that brings Evrae into the closer state and breaks petrified characters, removing them from battle. Once Evrae's HP drops below 10,667 (1/3 max HP) he will cast Haste, allowing him to close the distance between himself and the party at a faster rate before following it up with Poison Breath. Unlike most bosses, Evrae is susceptible to Slow, but if the player tries to dispel Evrae's Haste with Slow, he will automatically recast Haste on himself. After its defeat, Evrae falls from the skies, seemingly beaten. It reappears when Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka are imprisoned in the Via Purifico as a Zombie, and is called Evrae Altana. Strategy A recommended strategy is to have Rikku start off with the Mix Mighty G/Super Mighty G, to cast, Haste, Regen and other helpful statuses on the party. Wakka will probably be one of the most useful characters. Lulu is good to chip away at Evrae's HP with magic, but the player might want to have Tidus out to repeatedly use Cheer to boost Wakka's attack. Another good strategy is to stay as far away from Evrae as possible and use up all of Cid's missiles. When the party is close to Evrae, only then will it charge up Poison Breath, so by moving away after it inhales will render it useless, and use up one of its turns. If the party do get hit by Poison Breath or Petrifying Stare, they should use some Al Bhed Potions, Antidotes or Remedies. They will most likely take away the Mighty G buffs, but the player can fill Rikku's Overdrive up again and reuse Super Mighty G. If Evrae gets below 3/4 of his HP, and it looks like the party will not make it, the player can use Kimahri's Self-Destruct as a last resort. Unlike other bosses in the game, Evrae can be inflicted with Slow, which allows Cid to have more turns in comparison to Evrae. However, once it casts Haste on itself, it becomes more difficult to cast Slow, and will make Evrae use Haste on its next turn if Slow is successful. Delay Attack can also be used to delay its turn. Sphere Break Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Trivia *Evrae has a dummied attack called "Critical Strike". This is almost an exact copy of Evrae's regular physical attack, except with lower base accuracy (90 instead of 120) and, ironically, an inability to land critical hits. Related Enemies *Evrae Altana *Shinryu de:Efrye fr:Effray Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses